birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Jay/Tropes
Tropes associated with Sam. * Happily Married: After he forcefully marries Scotty Raven Jay, he is happy and is no longer a control freak. * All There in the Script: He is most commonly addressed as "Microsoft Sam", but his real name is "Sam Jay". * Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace : Several of Sam's past attempts to forcefully marry Scotty failed because of this trope. * And Now You Must Marry Me: Sam's ultimate plan is to force Scotty to marry him. His motivation behind the plan was to trap Scotty in a binding relationship, to the point that Scotty commits suicide to escape Sam's torture. He eventually succeeds, but the audience had no idea it was forced since it was a lovely wedding. The signs were still there, such as Scotty's embarrassment. * Unstoppable Rage : Sam can be deadly if his anger levels are high enough. Expect atomic bombs. * Burning with Anger : If his anger levels are high enough, Sam can burst into flames. Extremely rare occasions have him not get furious enough with red flames, so he takes it to the next level with blue flames. * Angst Nuke : Despite being married, Sam can slip into his old habits and can lose control of his happiness to the point he unleashes the atomic bombs. He always calms down after an explosion, though. * Hair-Trigger Temper : Sam used to have this, before he got married to Scotty. Some triggers still anger Sam, however. * Defeat Means Respect : Sam's friends and enemies treated him with loyal respect after he became the first ever BrantSteele Champion. * The Big Damn Kiss: Sam shares one with Scotty after the latter finally gave birth to his first baby. * Official Couple: With Scotty. Before Road Trip Time, he was with Anna. * Shipping Bed Death : Sam is fully aware of this and tries everything to avert this trope. * Shipping Goggles: Sam's LTIB interactions with Scotty often get this treatment. Case in point: ** Sam fires Scotty gets turned into Sam is dragging Scotty to his secret place. ** Sam's "come here" gesture in BT Productions is usually the signal that he is pulling Scotty in for a kiss. ** Sam says he has a surprise for Scotty. Changed into a kiss from LTIB's crotch kick. ** At one point, Sam seems to apologize to Scotty, only to fire him. This was changed to a genuine apology in BT Productions. ** In one PLB episode, Scotty throws a tantrum, followed by Sam getting angry at the people who made Scotty throw that tantrum. In BT Productions, Sam was defending Scotty with that move. ** Sam's apology to Scotty in LTIB 140 was genuine in BT Productions. In LTIB, Sam still teases Scotty after the apology. * The Masochism Tango: Before he forced Scotty to marry him, Sam's relationship with Scotty was this. All the things Sam wanted to do involved torturing Scotty and he knows that Scotty cannot fight back because he threatened a mutiny charge or even murder had Scotty attempted to back down. * Vitriolic Best Buds : With Mike Macaw. * Little Guy, Big Buddy : Sam is 7'07", but the other members of Code LTIB are 5'09" or shorter, allowing for this trope to come into play when Sam defends the squad from scary logos. * Fireball Eyeballs : Sam's pyrokinesis allows for this trope to easily come in play when he's angry. * Technicolor Fire : Sometimes, red/orange/yellow flames are not enough for Sam, so he could take things to the next level with blue flames. A case of Shown Their Work, as flames can appear blue at high enough temperatures. * Dramatic Thunder : When Sam's anger is about to turn very deadly, a lightning effect starts up around him. Then he cues the massive explosions and the fierce thunderstorms. * Massive Numbered Siblings: Sam has tons of children after marrying Scotty. Full details can be found here. * Seme: This is obvious. When it comes to his relationship with Scotty, Sam is taller and more aggressive. In the DeviantArt Love Meme, Sam is the one who pushed Scotty down. * Bi the Way: Word of BT Productions confirms that Sam and Scotty are both bisexual. * Adaptational Sexuality: In LTIB, all of Sam's love interests (Anna, Abby, Zira) suggest he is hetero like all the other characters in Davemadson's videos. This was changed to bi in BT Productions. * Foe Yay: In the LTIB videos, Scotty constantly gets the logo wrong, causing Sam to get angry at him. Sam fires Scotty almost every episode, to which Scotty threatens suicide. Sam also likes to crotch kick Scotty, and has at one point attempted to bludgeon him to death. Sam eventually apologized because Davemadson was losing subscribers, but this is after the BT Productions universe was born. In BT Productions, Sam is torturing Scotty like before, but the reason he does this is because he loves him. Sam forces Scotty to marry him, and the ending became happy once Scotty had a baby. * Foe Yay Shipping: BT Productions ships him with Radar Overseer Scotty. This died down after Sam apologized to Scotty. But the frequency of Sam x Scotty deviations soon went up once Sam went back to teasing Scotty. * OTP: Sam x Scotty is BT Productions's OTP. All you have to do to know this is look at the corresponding folder on her DeviantArt page. * Depraved Homosexual: When Sam forced Scotty to marry him. Sam may be bisexual, but his acts on Scotty alone made it more like homosexual. * Amicable Exes: Sam is still friends with Anna despite her breaking up with him. * First Boy After All: Sam is the first person Scotty met in LTIB. During LTIB, Sam and Scotty got separate girlfriends. Eventually, the relationships had been broken off in BT Productions and gave the way for Sam to make his big move on Scotty during Road Trip Time. Sam and Scotty stayed together since. Category:Character Trope Pages Category:Trope Pages Category:TV Tropes